Diego Luna
| birth_place = Toluca, Mexico | residence = Mexico City, Mexico | alias = Alexander García | occupation = | yearsactive = 1982–present | spouse = | children = 2 | parents = Alejandro Luna Fiona Alexander |}} Diego Luna Alexander ( ; born December 29, 1979) is a Mexican actor, director, and producer. He has appeared in many films, including Y tu mamá también, Open Range, Milk, Rudo y Cursi, and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is one of the founders and owners of Canana Films. Early life Luna was born in Toluca and raised in Mexico City. His mother, Fiona Alexander, was a British costume designer, of Scottish and English descent.http://www.coolhunting.com/culture/interview-diego-luna She died in a car accident when Luna was two years old. His father, Alejandro Luna, is a theater, film, and opera set designer, who reinforced the importance of theater and the arts in his life. Alejandro would bring Diego to the sets and mentor him in different aspects of art, cultivating a desire to become an actor and uphold the family tradition. Career .]] After starring in many telenovelas, Luna and Gael García Bernal now own Canana Films (which with Tom Golden's Golden Phoenix Productions, produces a number of television documentaries about the unsolved murders of three hundred women in Ciudad Juárez). In 2012, Luna directed his first film, the biopic Cesar Chávez, about the eponymous founder of the United Farm Workers.Wilkinson, Tracy. "Diego Luna's Cesar Chavez Movie Marches in Mexico." Los Angeles Times. July 1, 2012. Accessed 2012-10-14. In March 2015, he joined the cast of Ana Lily Amirpour's film The Bad Batch. Luna became a member of the jury for the Un Certain Regard section of the Cannes Film Festival. In Rogue One, he played Cassian Andor, the ally of Jyn Erso (Felicity Jones). Luna gained greater recognition with American audiences while starring as Mexican drug cartel leader Miguel Angel Felix Gallardo in the Netflix series Narcos: Mexico, which premiered in November 2018. Personal life Luna married Camila Sodi in February 2008; they were divorced in March 2013. They have two children: Jerónimo (b. August 12, 2008), and Fiona (b. July 1, 2010), named after Luna's mother. Luna and García Bernal co-founded Ambulante A.C., an organization and film festival working to bring documentary films to recommended places. The organization received the prestigious Washington Office on Latin America's Human Rights Award in 2011. In January 2015, Luna appeared at the Board of Directors and narrated a video about the obstacles faced by children migrating from their home country and seeking refuge in the US. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards References External links * * Category:1979 births Category:20th-century Mexican male actors Category:21st-century Mexican male actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Mexico City Category:Mexican film directors Category:Mexican film producers Category:Mexican male child actors Category:Mexican male film actors Category:Mexican male telenovela actors Category:Mexican people of English descent Category:Mexican people of Scottish descent Category:Mexican television producers Category:Marcello Mastroianni Award winners